Christmas Who?
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Mario and Luigi are in for a shock when they find out that no one in the Mushroom Kingdom or around it have ever heard of Christmas. They decide to set out and show everyone what Christmas is all about. But Wario doesn't approve of this holiday. (Based on Spongebob episode of the same name)
1. Chapter 1

Lakitu: Ready for Christmas plumbers?

Kids: Aye aye, Lakitu!

Lakitu: I can't hear you!

Kids: AYE AYE, LAKITU!

_Lakitu: Oooooooooooooh!_

The camera drops down from the sky and down to a house with a pipe shaped chimney. It was snowing out with an aurora in the night sky.

_Chorus: Who lives in a pad with his bro, Luigi?_

Mario in his small form comes out of the pipe. A hand gives him a mushroom to become Super Mario. He wore a Christmas hat.

_Chorus: Su-per Mario_

_Chorus: Adventurous, red, and jumpy is he,_

Mario falls in front of a pile of bob ombs which blow up. Fly guys carry up a sign saying "SUPER MARIO"

_Chorus: SU-PER MARIO!_

_Chorus: If mushrooms and coins be something you wish,_

Bullet Bills carry out a put together segment of another "SUPER MARIO" sign.

_Chorus: SU-PER MARIO!_

_Chor__us: Then drop from the pipe and flop like a fish!_

_Chorus: SU-PER MARIO!_

Pixels come together to form an 8 bit Mario.

_Chorus: SU-PER MARIO!_

The pixels rearrange to form a 16 bit Mario.

_Chorus: SU-PER MARIO!_

The pixels rearrange again to form Mario's modern look

_Chorus: SU-PER MARIO!_

Mario drops down onto a classic snow themed level with blocks spelling out "SUPER MARIO"

_Chorus: Mario's Christmas Special!_

Mario runs and jumps over the blocks and slides down the flagpole. At the bottom, he puts a star on top of a Christmas tree

_Chorus: Falalalalalalalalala la la laaaaa!_

In memory of Stephen Hillenburg

* * *

**It's that time of year, my friends. And you know what that means!**

**And now, direct from Goomba Village, everyone's favorite goomba and president of the Super Mario fan club, GOOMBARIO!**

A friendly goomba with a blue cap, dimples, and square teeth is seen putting the star on the Christmas tree while humming "_Jingle Bells"_ until he notices he's on air.

Goombario: Oh, hi! I'm Goombario, president of the Super Mario fan club!

Goombario notices a piece of confetti on his head. Since he has no arms, he tries to shake it off his head, only to fall off the ladder. The scene cuts to a photo of a nervous Lakitu with a broken camera before he hits the floor.

* * *

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES**

**PLEASE STAND BY**

* * *

A new scene starts with Goombario on the floor, and perfectly fine.

Goombario: Sorry about that, guys. I'm okay. We got mushrooms in this kingdom for a reason. He he he! So anyways, guess what we're celebrating!

A pink goomba with a red bow who is Goombario's little sister popped onto the scene.

Goombaria: Merry Christmas, Goombario!

Goombario: Aw, you gave it away. But yes! It IS Christmas. And what better place to celebrate it than in the Mushroom Kingdom? It sure is a magical time of year.

He shakes a snow globe of Peach's Castle to have snow falling all over and he sighs.

Goombaria: Who are you talking to?

Goombario: I'm filming for the Christmas special, sis. Now, why don't you go play with this snow globe, while I film.

He gives it to Goombaria and she runs off.

Goombario: Why, I bet the Mario Bros. are gearing up for Santa Claus right now!

He picks up a picture of Mario and Luigi in Santa outfits, and it zooms in to reveal a scene.

Mario: We sure are! Hit it bro!

Luigi presses a button on a remote control. A large chimney rises out of their house with the words "Welcome Santa!" in neon letters.

Mario and Luigi: Aw yeah!

The two high fived and it changed back to a photo.

Goombario: Man, these two never fail to impress me. Great work, guys! And I'm sure our pal, Yoshi is doing his share of decorating.

All Yoshi hanged up on his house was a single ornament.

Goombario is then shown mixing cookie dough.

Goombario: We goombas are also preparing for Christmas. Our parents and Goompapa are decorating outside. And I'm making Christmas cookies!

He lifts up the mixer and licks it. Mmm… unbaked cookie dough.

Goombaria: Cookie dough!? GIMME! GIMME!

Goombario: Goombaria, go away! I'm still filming!

Goombaria: I'll go if you give me some cookie dough!

Goombario: No!

Goombaria: Please?

Goombario: No!

Goombaria: Not even just a lick?

Goombario: I said no!

Goombaria: Why not!?

Goombario: This cookie dough is for the viewers! Not for annoying sisters! I'll let you have a few after I cook them!

A bell outside rings.

Goombario: Three bells! You know what that means?

Kids: Free Ice Cream!

Goombario laughs for a moment before getting angry.

Goombario: **NO!**

Goombaria: Time for cookies!?

Goombario: You, I'm ignoring. No, it's time to open fan letters!

Parakarry: Mail call!

Parakarry flies on scene with a fan letter.

Goombario: Thank you!

His tries to take it from Parakarry, but it wouldn't slip out of his hand.

Goombario: You mind letting go, please?

Parakarry: Sorry! My hands are kinda frozen. We koopas are cold blooded.

Goombario tries to free the letter from Parakarry's grasp until having enough. He headbonks Parakarry, knocking him down and freeing the letter.

Parakarry: *Wilhelm scream*

Goombario takes the letter and sits down.

Goombario: This letter comes to us from **-****NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD-**. And he writes,

"Dear Mario,

Please come to the castle,

I baked a ca-"

Goombario: Oops! Wrong one!

"Dear Mario,

I am ten years old, and I was wondering if you liked Christmas as much as I do.

Sincerely yours, -**NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD-**"

Goombario: A very good question. But you know, we didn't always celebrate Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Goombaria: We didn't?

Goombario: Nope! In fact, our fair plumber is not only famous for saving Princess Peach, but also for bringing us this wonderful holiday. Before Mario came along, no one in this kingdom or beyond had even heard of Christmas. Hey! Who wants to hear the story of the Mushroom Kingdom's very first Christmas? You in Goombaria?

She's nowhere to be found.

Goombario: Sis?

He hears her groan and is horrified to see that his sister got incredibly fat with drowsy and bloodshot eyes. Goombario looks to the bowl to see it's completely empty.

Goombario: YOU ATE ALL MY COOKIE DOUGH!?

Goombaria: I… couldn't help… myself…

She falls asleep and Goombario just shrugs.

Goombario: Oh, well. On with the show.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

One snowy night in front of Mario's pad, a green pipe rises out of the ground. A 6 year old girl about 70% Mario's height and 65% Luigi's height, jumps out of the pipe.

She had the same hair color as the Mario Bros. and it was longer than Daisy's but shorter than Peach's, had cerulean eyes, and freckles on her cheeks.

She wore a cyan knit hat with white at the top, a heavy pink coat depicting a picture of ice skates, and boots as shiny and white as the snow.

Her name was Princess Aquamarine Olivia Toadstool of the Lake Kingdom. But most just simply call her Aqua. She came all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom to go ice skating with her older sisters, Princess Peach and Daisy and to see her good friends, Mario and Luigi.

Aqua: Ah! What a beautiful night! I wonder what Mario and Luigi are up to. Haven't seen them in awhile.

She looks into a window of Mario's Pad to see the bros in rather unusual red and white outfits. They were humming this tune she'd never heard before as they were wrapping strings of wire around an everest tree. Oh yeah! What's a TREE doing inside their house?!

Aqua: I didn't know trees grew inside houses. What are they doing?

The bros exchanged nods and plugged two wires together. As they did, the entire tree lit up and Aqua freaked out.

Aqua: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE! Don't worry guys, I'm coming! She armed FLUDD on her back and burst in the door. Startling the bros.

Aqua: Mario! Luigi! Watch out! Fire!

She tried to spray water on the Christmas tree, only for the bros to block it.

Mario and Luigi: NOOOOOOOO!

Aqua: Huh? So, I guess there's no fire?

Mario: Fire? What are you talking about?

Luigi: What in the name of Mamma Mia is wrong with you, Aqua?! Have you not seen a Christmas tree before?

Aqua got confused.

Aqua: Christmas who?

The brothers were shocked by what they just heard.

Luigi: WH-WHAT?!

Mario: Y-You're joking, right?!

Aqua: Is she a friend from New Donk City?

Mario chuckles a little.

Mario: No! I can't BELIEVE you've never heard of…

The Mario Bros strike a pose where they lift one leg and hold their hands close to their head as their eyes widen to make adorable faces. They also say the next word in a cutesy tone.

Mario and Luigi: …Chriiiiiist-a maaaaaaaas.

The young and curious girl was immediately interested.

Aqua: Tell me more about this…

She imitates her two friends.

Aqua: …"Chriiiiiist-a maaaaaaaas."

Goombario (off-screen): And so, Mario and Luigi wove the magical tale of gumdrops and pennywhistles. They told of toy-making elves and flying reindeer. But best of all, they told of the one they call, Santa Claus.

Aqua's eyes widen in excitement about the idea and pulls the bros out of the house and to Princess Peach's castle.

Aqua: C'mon! You gotta tell everybody about this!

Mario: Woah! Okay, slow down!

Luigi: But we haven't finished decorating!

Mario: We'll do it later, bro! We got a holiday to spread!

They reach Peach's Castle and Aqua runs in, really excited.

Aqua: PEACH! PEACH! DAISY! DAISY!

Peach: Aqua! How are you doing sweetie?

Daisy: You sure are a lot more hyper than usual, sis. You must be really excited about skating, aren't ya?

Aqua: Well I was, but now I'm excited for something even better!

Peach and Daisy: Better?

Aqua: I visited Mario and Luigi, and they told me about this AMAZING holiday they celebrate! It's called Christmas and…

She runs out of breath and takes a few seconds to catch it.

Peach: A holiday?

Mario and Luigi run in, panting heavily.

Aqua: Oh, there you are! Go on! Tell them EVERYTHING!

Mario: Okay! Okay! Hi Peach!

Luigi: Hi Daisy!

Mario: Now, you might've heard from your little sister that we told her about this holiday we used to celebrate back in New Donk City, right?

Daisy: Yeah, and she seems to be nuts over it. Must be really exciting!

Peach: I'd like to hear about it!

Daisy: Yeah, let's hear it!

Mario: Okay, but first get as many people as you can to listen as well. We want to spread the news as far as possible.

**Later…**

A whole crowd filled with people were in the castle listening to Mario and Luigi's interesting holiday.

Luigi: …and everyone pretends to like the fruitcake!

Wario: Yawn.

Mario held out a picture of Santa Claus.

Mario: But the best part is you can write a letter to this guy, Santa Claus, and tell him what you want, and when he comes he brings it to you.

Toad: Just like a genie! Ha ha ha!

Daisy: I don't know about you guys, but anyone who wants to give something to me, is a friend of mine!

Mario: That's the spirit, Daisy!

He gives her a pencil and a piece of paper.

Mario: Here you go! You can get started on your letter.

Wario: Listen, you midget! This holiday about a jolly prowler breaking into people's houses and leaving gifts, is already stupid enough in New Donk! So why should you spread it here?!

Mario: Wario, the only reason you hate this holiday is because you've always been on Santa's naughty list! Maybe if you'd be NICE for once, you'd get something other than coal!

Daisy: Pipe down, you two! I'm trying to concentrate! This is gonna be great! I can get anything!

Wario: Oh brother.

Mario: Who's next?

Yoshi: Oh! Oh! Me! Me!

Mario: Here you go, Yoshi!

He gives him a piece of paper, but isn't satisfied.

Yoshi: There's no words on this paper.

Mario holds out a pencil.

Mario: Not YET!

Yoshi: Yippee! A writing stick!

Mario: It's called a pencil, Yoshi.

Yoshi: We don't have your crazy gadgets in Dinosaur Land, so how should I know?

Mario: C'mon, Wario! Write a letter. At least the thought would be appreciated.

Wario: Oh, grow up, cousin! No one's gonna give me a gift, just because I wrote them a stupid letter!

A ripping sound was heard.

Yoshi: Mario, I ripped my paper. Could I have another one?

Mario: Sure thing.

He gives Yoshi another one.

Mario: Okie dokie Wari-

RIP

Mario: -o.

Yoshi: Uh… Mario?

He gives another paper to Yoshi. This time a bit annoyed.

Yoshi: Thanks.

Yoshi then starts by writing with the paper on top of the pencil, then it rips again.

Yoshi: D'oh! Not again!

Mario: Yoshi, you're doing it wrong. You're supposed to lay the paper flat on the desk and write on top.

Yoshi: Oh…

Aqua: Excuse me, Mario? I don't know what to ask Santa for Christmas. Could you help me?

Mario: Well, why don't you watch me write a letter?

"Dear Santa,

What do I want for Christmas, you may ask? I don't ask for much, really. All I want is for you to visit the Mushroom Kingdom and spread Christmas joy to all the happy citizens. That is my wish.

Warm regards, Mario Aristide Mario"

Aqua: Wow… that was beautiful!

Mario: Glad you enjoyed it! Do you know what to wish for now?

Aqua: Yeah… I think I do! Thanks, Mario!

Cut to outside Peach's Castle with an invention created by Professor Elvin Gadd.

E. Gadd: I designed this mechanism specifically to shoot our letters directly to the North Pole. The hopes of everyone rests on the success of its maiden voyage. Fire in the hole!

He puts his own wish in the machine to demonstrate and it fires all the way to the North Pole.

Toad: Santa! Haha! Where's Santa?

Luigi: He doesn't come until Christmas Eve.

Toad: Oh…

Daisy: Alright, my demand-er wish is ready to go!

Mario: Great, Daisy! What did you wish for?

Daisy: A pony.

Mario was not expecting that coming out of her.

Mario: Really?

Daisy: Yeah! A magical one so I can ride across the desert at high speeds! Camels are soooooooooooooo slow.

Mario: Right. Well, I guess Santa'll see what he can do.

Daisy's wish fires to the North Pole.

Yoshi comes out with his wish.

Yoshi: Here you go, Mario!

Mario: Great, Yoshi! What did you wish for?

Yoshi: Another piece of paper.

His wish fires.

Luigi: And what did you wish for, Toadette?

Toadette: Front teeth.

FIRE!

Luigi: I could use a new cap. This thing's starting to tear.

Rosalina: I'd like an electric guitar.

DK: BANANAS!

Waluigi: A new pinball machine!

Peach: I just want to not get kidnapped, so I can spend more time with you.

Mario: Aw! That's so thoughtful, Princess Peach!

Aqua walked up with her letter.

Mario: There you are, Aqua! What'd you wish for?

Aqua: Well Mario, I really liked what you wrote, and I just wish for everyone to be happy this Christmas. Seeing you guys smile and having fun makes me happy too!

Everyone else except Wario: Aww!

Mario: That's very sweet of you Aqua. Santa would be really proud!

A bunch of letters fire to the North Pole.

?: Aw! Cute, kid. Adorable! Now it's my turn!

Mario did not like the sound of that voice.

Mario: Oh no…

A certain evil king jumped inside the circle of citizens and roared super loudly across the kingdom. The kingdom's citizens went into panic.

Mario: Not now, Bowser! Please! Can we do this in January?

Bowser: Oh calm down. I'm just here to send my wish.

Aqua: Let me guess. You want my big sister, Peach, don't you?

Bowser: Wow! Great mind reading kid! You oughta be a psychic when you grow up. You'd make millions! But enough about that. Time to send my wish to this "Santa" guy.

Mario: You know, Bowser, Santa has this thing called the Nice and Naughty list, to determine if someone even deserves presents. Those on the nice list get what they want. Those on the naughty list get nothing but coal. Guess which one you're on for all the kidnapping?

Bowser: WHAT?! I didn't hear about that!

Luigi: Well then, you didn't hear what Mario said to Wario.

Bowser: Grr! If that fat Gary Stu isn't gonna give me something useful, someone should! How about you, Mario?

Mario: And why would I do that?

Bowser: Cause if you don't, Santa oughta put you on that naughty list as well.

Mario: Alright, fine!

Everyone was surprised.

Bowser: Y-you're serious? You're giving up that easily?

Luigi: Mario, what are you-?

Mario: *whisper* Just trust me! *talks normally* Sure. Why not? It IS Christmas after all. And I think I'll give you your present early.

Bowser: Bwahaha! Finally! I win! I didn't think it would be this easy! I've won, I tell you! I'VE WON!

Mario gives Bowser a Princess Peach-shaped present.

Mario: Merry Christmas, Bowser!

Bowser: Thanks Mario! At long last!

He flew away triumphantly.

Aqua: Why would you do that, Mario!?

Peach: Yeah! Why WOULD he?

Aqua: PEACH!? But… he…

Mario snickers a little.

Mario: Just watch.

Bowser went home to this castle, and unwraps the present.

Bowser: Alright, Peach. It's time to…

He stopped when the present was revealed NOT to be Peach, but actually a bunch of bob ombs shaped like her.

Bowser: I really hate him SO MUCH…

An explosion was seen in the distance. The Mushroom Kingdom citizens watched in awe.

Peach: You guys didn't think Mario would actually give me to him, did you?

Everyone shook their heads saying no.

Mario: Thanks for not losing faith in me.

An angry Wario pushes his way through the crowd.

Wario: Outta my way!

Mario: Great, Wario, you're finished! What's your wish?

Wario: My wish is that the people of the Mushroom Kingdom will stop paying any attention to the inane dribble that is constantly streaming out of this dunderhead's mouth.

Everyone else: …

Mario: Uh…

Aqua: Gee, Wario, maybe Santa will bring me a dictionary so I can understand what you just said.

Everyone except for Wario laughed out loud.

Luigi: BURN!

Wario angrily stomped away.

Mario: Okay, everybody, we've got a lot to do now that we've summoned Santa Claus. We must ready ourselves for his arrival.

Everyone: Hooray!

Mario and Luigi approached a huge Everest Tree with axes in hand and started cutting, while also singing. Aqua watched as she sang along with them.

* * *

**Song: The Very First Christmas to Me**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

_Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday,_

_Not your normal, average, everyday,_

**Wario notices this and stuck his head out the window, also singing.**

_Wario: Sounds like someone fell my old Everest tree,_

_Mario, Luigi, why'd you do this to me?!_

_Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: The world feels like it's in loverly!_

_Wario: Go away before I harm you bombily!_

**Wario tries to bomb them as they danced, but it didn't affect them.**

_Mario, Luigi, Aqua: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!_

**Scene shifts to shots of shopping, ornaments, and snow falling.**

_Mario and Aqua: There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow,_

_Luigi: Plenty of snow_

**At the castle, Mona (from Warioware) is helping decorate when she spots a certain someone.**

_Mona: Hey guys, who's that under the mistletoe?_

_Luigi: The mistletoe_

Wario: What? Who? Me? _Would you look at the time, I should GO!_

**He runs past Daisy and Wendy, who are oddly standing together in peace despite one being good and the other evil.**

_Wendy: People seem a little more sisterly,_

_Luigi: Sisterly_

**Daisy takes out a rock hard fruitcake and gives it to Wendy.**

_Daisy: Here's a special something to you from me._

_Luigi: To you from me_

**Wendy is disgusted and throws the fruitcake in the trash.**

_Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: Even all the trash, on Christmas it smells so sweetly!_

Yoshi: Yoshi!

_Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to MEEEEEEEEEE!_

**The Bros. take out their electric guitars and play a solo. During which, they break through Wario's door, startling him.**

_Wario: What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?_

_Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: Step outside! We've got something for you to see._

**Outside, Wario's castle was decorated with light strings, giant candy canes, wreaths on the windows, and a few mistletoes. This infuriated Wario.**

_Wario: Mario, take this stuff down IMMEDIATELY!_

**Two Goombas roast chestnuts and burn their mouths**

_Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree._

**All the Mushroom Kingdom members except Wario gather around the Christmas tree, decorated with numerous Mario world items.**

_All: Tonight, things are as good as they seem to be,_

**A luma transforms into a star on top of the tree.**

_Rosalina: A star on top will complete all the scenery,_

**Somehow, Daisy decided to have a little fun by popping on screen and singing at her highest possible voice.**

_All: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!_

_**Daisy: VERY FIRST CHRISTMAS TO MEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Daisy: *snickers*

**Wario watches from his window in annoyance, and is startled by Daisy's second sudden appearance.**

_All: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!_

_**Daisy: VERY FIRST CHRISTMAS TO MEEEEEEEEEE!**_

**After which, Wario angrily shut his windows.**

* * *

Goombario: Is Wario right? Can there be a Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom? Stay tuned! OOOOOOOhoohoohoo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC, Princess Aqua.**

**Also the middle names "Olivia" and "Aristide" were my friend ****nintendoscript15's** **ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Goombario: Hey! It's about time you got back! Now I can finish my story!

He holds out a Mario cookie.

Goombario: So, Mario was delivering the last of the letters to Santa…

* * *

Later that night. Lakitu shot out a letter to the North Pole.

Lakitu: I hope he can read Portuguese.

Mario: Ah! And to top it off, my wish!

He fires his own wish.

Mario: Well, that's the last of them.

He was about to pack up and leave before realizing something.

Mario: Oh no! Wario hasn't written his letter yet!

He runs off to Wario's castle with pencils and paper.

Mario: WARIO! HURRY!

He dashed in the doorways while Wario was counting money.

Wario: Mario, what are you doing?

Mario: Don't worry Wario, I'll help you get started.

"Dear Santa Claus…"

Wario: Mario, forget it!

Mario: Right, too formal.

"Hi Santa…"

Wario: Mario, no!

Mario: Howdy, Claus?

Wario pushes Mario out of his castle.

Wario: I'm not writing a letter to a figment of your imagination!

Mario: But, Wario, when Santa comes, you'll be the only one without a gift.

Wario: Mario, how many times do I have to say it? I DON'T BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUS!

Mario: C'mon, cuz! All you have to do is write a letter. What do you have to lose?

Wario: My self-respect. My sanity. My lunch.

He slams the door.

Mario: Wario, come on!

Others come to try to persuade Wario to come out.

Peach: C'mon, Wario! Don't be a party pooper!

Aqua: C'mon out!

Yoshi: Yeah!

Toad: You're missing out!

Wario opens his window in response.

Wario: Santa Claus is a big PHONEY! Mario has got you all fooled!

Toadette: Oh come on Wario!

Waluigi: Drop the anti-Christmas act, bro!

Mona: Please, come out, Wario? It'll be fun!

Wario ignores everyone and shuts the window.

Wario: Those idiots are gonna be up all night while I get a full night's sleep.

He gets himself tucked in bed, only for everyone to start singing around the Christmas tree, angering him a lot.

_Everyone: OOOOOOOOOH, Santa's coming tonight, tonight. Santa's coming tonight. Santa's coming tonight, tonight. Santa's coming tonight._

Mario: C'mon everybody! Let's-a sing 'till Santa gets here!

_Everyone: Santa's coming tonight, tonight. Santa's coming tonight. Santa's coming tonight, tonight. Santa's coming tonight._

And they sang all through the night, up until the next morning, when everyone got tired.

* * *

_Everyone: Santa's coming… tonight… tonight… Santa's coming… tonight…_

Goompa: Hey! Where's Santa?!

The crowd angrily turns to Mario and Luigi.

Mario: Uh…

Luigi: He should be here any minute.

_Mario and Luigi: Santa's coming tonight, tonight. Santa's coming tonight._

Most of the people had enough, and left disappointed.

Goompa: Well, thanks for the LIES, Mr. FAIRYTALE! Let's go waste our time somewhere else!

They ran to their cars and drove away.

Mario: Hey, guys, where's your Christmas spirit? He's just running late!

Everyone had left except for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Aqua, Toad, and Yoshi.

Yoshi: He probably stopped for a snack! Fat guys get hungry, right?

Toad: Or maybe his sleigh crashed.

Daisy: Perhaps his reindeer broke off.

Aqua: I hope he's okay.

Mario: Well, no matter what happens, I'm not giving up on him! I KNOW he'll come!

They just stood there, waiting. Sure, they had bags under their eyes from staying up all night, but they didn't care.

* * *

Sometime later they got tired of waiting.

Yoshi: Hmph! I knew it was too good to be true.

Toad: Never trust a genie.

The two walk away.

Luigi: I can't wait any longer, bro. I'm tired.

He walks back into Mario's Pad.

Peach: We're sorry, Mario. But I don't think your holiday will work in this kingdom.

Daisy: C'mon Aqua. Let's go.

Aqua: No! I'm not going anywhere!

Daisy: Excuse me!?

Aqua: You heard me! I'm staying!

Peach: Aqua, Santa's not gonna show up! We've been waiting ALL NIGHT and you need some sleep!

Aqua: I can't believe you guys! You lost your Christmas spirit just like everyone else! If you're leaving, FINE! But I'm staying, and that's FINAL!

Peach: How dare you talk to me like tha-!?

Daisy: Let's just go, Peach. She'll give up eventually.

Peach: *sigh*

They walk away as well.

Mario: Aqua, you don't have to do this.

Aqua: I'm not giving up on you, Mario. Santa WILL show up! I KNOW it! He's just running late.

* * *

They waited even longer until the point they were about to break. The Luma that was on the Christmas tree, came down and slapped Mario in the nose before leaving.

Mario: Ow!

The two remaining waiters looked at each other sadly, then Mario looked away and bowed his head in shame.

Mario: It's best that you leave, Aqua. I need to be alone.

Aqua: B-but…

Mario began to cry.

Mario: J-Just go…

Aqua grew teary eyed as well and started to walk away, looking back at Mario one last time before leaving. Mario looked up to see Mizzter Blizzard stare at him, then walk away as well.

Meanwhile, Wario woke up in his castle in a cheerful mood.

Wario: *yawn* Morning already? Oh boy!

He walks out the door with a megaphone.

Wario: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY! HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

He puts it down and walks over to a still upset Mario with a camera.

Wario: Oh, I see a good Christmas photo! Could you scooch over a little?

He obeys.

Wario: Say, "Santa Claus".

Mario: S-Santa… Claus…

Wario takes a picture of a crying Mario sitting in front of the now dead Christmas tree.

Wario: Aww… Our first Christmas.

Wario throws away the camera and mockingly sings and dances in front of Mario.

_Wario: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas!_

_The first Christmas is this Christmas!_

_This feels like the FIRST Christmas, to ME!_

As he sang, a picture of a donkey appeared in front of him along with donkey noises.

Wario: WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: You were right, Wario. This is a… STUPID HOLIDAY!

The poor plumber breaks down once again. However, he also takes out a present.

Mario: I still want you to have this, though.

Wario stopped making fun of Mario and became confused.

Wario: What's this?

Mario: A present. I made it for you so you wouldn't be left out when… SANTA CAME!

He broke down again and began to walk away.

Wario: Oh, gee, I, uh, you know I…

Mario: You're welcome…

After he was gone. Wario looked down at the present his cousin gave him.

Wario: Mario… He gave me a present? It's probably just a copy of one of his dumb games, or maybe an old mushroom, or *imitating Mario* a pizza pie-a!

He opens it up to get a really unexpected gift. It was a wooden figure of Wario himself.

Wario: It-It looks like me. *sniff* It smells like me, too. Handcrafted in driftwood. Why, it even has my name on it!

He spots a button at the base. He presses it and a mini Wario comes out the "W" and plays a short Christmas tune before going back in.

Wario: Wow. This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten!

He hugs it in joy, and what happened then? Well, in the Mushroom Kingdom they say that Wario's heart grew three sizes that da- wait, wrong story! Anyways, Wario began to realize something.

Wario: Oh, I feel like a... I feel like a... I feel like a…

The donkey picture with the noises appeared again.

Wario: …big… jerk. What have I done to poor Mario? Uh, hey, Mario! I… Mario?

Mario gloomily walks over to his Pad to take down his decorations.

Mario: I guess I won't be needing this…

He groans as the lights go out.

Mario: That's better…

Lakithunder came and started a storm over Mario's head, adding to his gloomy day. Somehow, Wario couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Wario: Poor little guy. All he wanted was to spread a little joy.

Suddenly he hatched an idea and runs into his castle.

Mario: I'd better get this stuff off of Wario's place, now.

Just as he was about to take them down, he heard a familiar laugh.

?: Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!

Mario: Huh!? Is that…!? No… It can't be… I must be hearing things…

On top of Wario's Castle, Wario had dressed up as Saint Nick himself! Having everything from the hat and beard, to the red coat and black shoes.

Wario: HO HO HO!

Mario: Alright, who's there!? Show yourself!

Wario: UP HERE YOU DUNCE! Err… I mean… Merry Christmas young man!

Mario looked up on top of the castle and immediately gasped.

Mario: *gasp* C-could it be?!

Wario: Yes! It is I, SANTA CLAUS! Ho Ho Ho!

Wario then fell off his own roof and hit the ground with a thud.

Mario: Mamma Mia! Are you okay?!

Wario: I-I-I'm fine.

Wario picks himself up, and Mario hugged him.

Mario: I knew you'd make it, Santa! Everyone had given up on you, except for me! I always believed in you!

Wario: Hehe! Yup! I made it!

Mario let him go, and noticed something odd.

Mario: Hey, I didn't know you were an elf as well.

Wario: Huh?

Mario: The pointy ears?

Wario: Huh? Oh yeah! Yes, I am.

Mario: By the way, where's your reindeer, and your sleigh?

Wario: Uhh, I loaned them to the Easter Bunny.

Mario: And what about that nose? I knew it was supposed to be big, but I didn't know it was pink and sharp too. Hehe!

Wario: Alright! Alright! I'm Santa!

Mario: Santa!

Mario cries tears of joy as he hugs Wario again.

Mario: This is the greatest gift you could've ever given me. Thank you for bringing Christmas to the Mushroom Kingdom!

Wario: I didn't bring Christmas to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario. You did.

That really touched Mario heart.

Mario: I… did?

He felt his heart warm and beat real fast, and fainted from it. Yoshi caught him and carried him away.

Wario: Merry Christmas, Mario! Merry Christmas! Phew! I'm glad that's over.

?: Santa!

Wario looked back to see Aqua hug his knee.

Wario: Hey! Get off! Err… Merry Christmas, little girl!

Aqua: I can't believe you're here! We've been waiting all night for you. Do you have everyone's presents?

Wario: Oh, well, uhh, you see, I'm not really…

He stopped when he noticed a whole crowd show up.

Luigi: Hey, Santa, where's my present?

Yoshi: And mine!

Peach: And what about me?

Wario: I didn't… who?

Mario shows up laughing.

Mario: Go ahead, Santa Claus. *turns to Aqua* See? He is real. He made my Christmas wish come true. He won't let you down.

Wario: Uhh, right, let's see what Santa has for all you good people.

Wario runs back into his castle and grabs all his gold.

Wario: Alright, let's get to business.

Wario goes to the store and buys an electric guitar for Rosalina.

Wario: Here you go, Rosie!

Rosalina: Alright! Rock on!

Wario gives Toadette two fake teeth.

Toadette: Thanks Santa!

Wario gives Yoshi a clock.

Wario: Here, Yoshi. Now you can tell time without looking at the sun.

Yoshi: Thanks!

He unexpectedly punches his fist through the clock,

Yoshi: A wristwatch!

Wario facepalmed and ran back in.

As he kept giving gifts to citizens, the money pile kept shrinking until there was nothing left.

Wario ran into his house exhausted and took off his Santa cosplay.

Wario: What was I THINKING? I gave away every last cent I had, just so Mario wouldn't be sad. Am I INSANE?!

**Knock knock**

Wario: I got nothing left. Wait until next Christmas.

He opens it up to see Mario and an overexcited Aqua.

Aqua: Wario! You missed him! He was here just like Mario said! He gave us all presents. He was jolly and he had a beard. His nose was big and he had rosy cheeks. He was friendly and kind and his nose was huge with Christmas joy!

Mario: Alright, Aqua. Why don't you head back to the castle. I need to have a private talk with Wario for a moment.

Aqua: Oh, okay.

She ran along.

Wario: What do you want, Mario?

Mario: Listen Wario, I knew it was you the whole time.

This caught Wario by surprise.

Wario: R-Really?

Mario: Yes. I knew you had a heart deep inside, and I'm really proud of you for your selfless act after I gave you that gift. What you did, made my Christmas the best one yet! Thank you so much!

Wario: Well… y-you're welcome…

Mario: And also, while you were giving out your presents, I actually met the REAL Santa and he asked me to give this to you.

He takes out a white envelope with a red bow and gives to Wario.

Mario: I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas, Wario!

He gives him a warm hug, and Wario surprisingly returns it. In a way, Wario does care for his cousin.

Wario: Merry Christmas to you too… Mario.

They let go and Mario runs off. Wario stares at the envelope for a moment, then opens it up to reveal a letter.

"Dear Wario,

Thanks for all your help! You've been a real good boy this year.

Warm regards, Santa Claus."

The letter magically disappears. Wario looks up and sees something incredible. It was Santa Claus himself riding in his sleigh with his eight reindeer.

Santa: Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!

Wario is shocked to see that Santa actually exists.

Wario: Yup, I'm insane.

He runs back in to play with his wooden figure. Meanwhile, everyone else watched from the roof as Santa flew away. Aqua sat on Mario's shoulders as her eyes glimmered with Christmas joy.

Aqua: Merry Christmas, Mario! This is the best holiday ever.

Mario: You too, Aqua. And to all a good night!

Santa: Ho, ho, ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**The End**

* * *

Back in Goombario's house, Goombario stood in front of a picture of Peach's Castle with paper cutouts of Mario and Luigi heading towards it.

Paper Mario: Look bro! It's Christmas Castle!

Paper Luigi: Yahoo!

**Rumble**

Paper Mario: Oh, a storm!

Paper Luigi: Mamma Mia!

The screen zooms out to reveal Goombario puppeteering it.

Goombario: Quick! Get inside! Turn on the weather channel!

Lakitu (behind camera): Goombario?

Goombario: Oh, hey guys. Boy, that Mario makes me as jolly as a roger. Well, I hope you enjoyed Mario's Christmas tale. And I hope your Christmas is the best you've ever had!

**Knock knock**

Goombario: Coming!

He runs to the door to find a Yoshi egg wrapped in ribbons with a tag saying "From, Yoshi".

Goombario: Aw! Thanks Yoshi!

Goombario gets under the mistletoe.

Goombario: Hey, a mistletoe! You know what that means! Come on, who's it gonna be? Come on! Kiss the goomba!

Goombaria: Eww! No one wants to kiss you!

Goombario: You, I'm ignoring. C'mon anybody?

Watt suddenly came in the window and took off her pacifier.

Watt: I'll do it!

Goombario: No! No, not you! Anybody but you!

Watt dashed over and kissed Goombario, electrocuting him and knocking out the house's electricity.

**Well, it looks like Goombario's pretty busy at the moment, so I'll say it for him. Good night, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
